My Promise
by ReinaMirasaki
Summary: The Sequel to "Hidden from Reality"...Rukawa leaves Japan for America, but he has promised a certain someone something...but when he comes back, will he be able to fulfill that promise when it seems so impossible? Chapter 6 up! Hiatus and Up for Revision
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm gonna start another new fic, since Hidden from Reality is drawing to a close. That's all. It's sort-of a continuation to it, actually.

**Summary:** Rukawa leaves Japan to continue his training. He knows Haruko's deep love for him, but she doesn't know that her feelings are returned. 5 years have passed, and so, Rukawa decides to return home to Kanagawa. He sees Haruko. Still the same old her, only she was far more beautiful than before.

And she has someone else in her life; an old colleague, but not Sakuragi.

Now he has to find a way to get Haruko's attention and love. Without repeating the past mistakes he'd done to her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slam Dunk. Simple logic, people.

I see her tears. She is crying.

Ever since I've decided to leave for America, I've heard her crying after every practice game.

She doesn't know how much pain I suffer every time I hear her cry.

She doesn't know how much pain I endure each passing day.

No one knows what I feel for her. But I don't care if they do.

She has given light to my life. She inspires me in every game I'm in.

And so, I have made a promise for her in silence.

I know that every night she'll have tears flowing in her eyes; she won't be able to sleep because of me.

I know that she'll miss me and will never forget me.

So I promise you, Haruko, I'll be back after 5 years, just for you.

5 years of tireless training and endless pain.

But by then, I'll be the best.

And you'll be cheering for me again. And you'll see the real me I've hidden for years.

That is my promise to you.


	2. His Return

** A/N**: Hello! Sorry for the looooooong wait! There were so many things to be done and so little time to finish them! And I got so may reviews! And that was just a prologue!!

For the reviews…

(From chapter 8 of "Hidden From Reality")

sweetdude – thanks! I appreciate it!

kari – hehehe…this is the next sequel! Hope you like it!

Rayearthann – ok…thanks! Here's an update for you!

Mitra1 – I'm glad you understood at least the end…the "Ragnarok" part of it is just, well, a twist to the story for those who know it…and "My Promise" really is promising…hehehe!!!

(From Prologue of "My Promise")

Rayearthann – well, this is what's gonna happen!

Mitra1 – you seem angry at Rukawa. Calm down… or as we say in Filipino, "Kalma lang po…"

kurumi – thanks! I appreciate that you like these kind of stories!

ZaTiE – Thanks for the review! You'll find out more of Rukawa in this chapter, don't worry. And please don't expect that everyday I'm gonna update, since I don't update everyday. I'm gonna update from 2 weeks to a month, because I'm a very busy person. But I do my best to update weekly! Thanks again!

miki – thanks!

Julie-tearjerky – in the series he was planning too, right? So what if he really did? In this sequel to my original story, "Hidden from Reality", Rukawa has decided on it. More of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thankees!

Kammylee – thanks! Although I wasn't really reaching for the "poetic" type…oh well.

silverhelix – what's taking so long?!? I'm BUSY! Remember that most authors don't update that fast! They have other jobs to do…mind that! And do I have to explain all over again like what Nadeshiko did in his/her review in my other fic?!? Don't make me do it again…

Whew…that's all.

** Disclaimer:** I disclaim and I don't own it. That's all.

-/-

** My Promise**

** Chapter 1: His Return**

-/-

A raven-haired man walked down from the stairs of the airplane. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he climbed down, carrying his small sports bag. As he listened to the music behind his walkman, he walked to the baggage area to get his bags. Carrying only a medium-sized stroller, he looked around as passengers all around him neither bade goodbye nor met with his/her family. He spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Rukawa!" It was Touka, his best friend from high school. Smiling, he walked out the exit to meet with his long-time best friend.

"How's it going, man? It's been five years since I last saw you," Touka said, placing a hand on his shoulder as they walked out the airport.

"It's ok, I guess. Although it was different in America, I want to play here in Kanagawa even more. And I missed you guys," Rukawa answered.

"I can't believe it, 5 years really did change you," Touka said, shaking his head.

"What? Is it a crime if I don't joke or smile?"

"I just consider it plain weird."

"Shut up."

Once they had arrived at Rukawa's flat, which was down-right dirty because of lack of cleaning, they both sneezed. Rukawa looked at Touka with an annoyed look in his face.

"What? I forgot to clean it last month. My job in that store kept me!"

"Help me clean it."

"What? No way. You're here, so clean it!"

"This may be my home, but this is your fault."

"Okay fine; if that's the way you want it."

Putting his things aside, Rukawa took a broom and threw it at Touka.

"This will take forever," Touka said, shaking his head as he began to sweep the floor.

-/-

** After 2 hours…**

"Whew! I can't believe how much dirt could collect in a month!" Touka said, falling on the couch. Rukawa brought out 2 sodas for them from his fridge.

"Here, catch," he said, throwing one at Touka. He caught it, opened it, and drunk. Rukawa slumped on the couch, and drank thirstily on the open bottle.

"How's it been doing the last five years?" Rukawa asked, wiping his mouth.

"Well," Touka said after drinking, "it's been pretty boring without you. When Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai left, Miyagi took over as captain with Sakuragi as assistance. Haruko succeeded Ayako. Kenji left the team because he was going to transfer to another school. It seemed like his 'intellectual capabilities were wasted here', his mom said."

Rukawa's eyes lowered at the mention of the new manager. Touka felt uneasy, but went on, knowing the news would let him know what really happened.

"Graduation went ballistic when they learned Haruko was the valedictorian…as for me, well, I was the salutatorian, and her friend Matsui and Kaiken were third or something like that. Seems like she changed when, you know…" Touka gave his friend a concerned look.

"Since I left her?"

"Yeah, she wasn't expecting that. It was a tough blow on her. What's worse…"

Rukawa looked at Touka, eyes narrowed.

"What's worse than leaving?"

"It was January 21st, a week after you'd left…"

-/-

** Flashback…**

Haruko ran up to the roof of the building, crying hard. She couldn't believe it. She and Rukawa had only spent a month on their new relationship, and then…he was gone.

_ How could he not tell me…I thought I was his girlfriend? I told him everything and he told me the same, but how could he not tell me this?_

"Why?" she said. More tears flowed down her cheeks. Wiping them with her handkerchief would do no good; it was already wet with her own tears.

"I knew I'd find you here," a male voice said. She didn't bother to turn.

"Leave me alone, Kaiken, please…"

"Haruko, I know you don't want me here," Kaiken said as he approached behind her, "but I'm your friend, and I'm concerned. Matsui and Fujii also sent me up here to talk to you."

Touching her hand gently, Kaiken began to speak. Haruko turned. Wind blew, and his long black hair flew along with it. Emerald green eyes looked into chocolate brown ones.

"Touka also told me that he'd left, Haruko. I thought Rukawa already told you that he was leaving for America, but he chose not to tell it to you."

"But why didn't he tell me? I mean, I thought…"

"He might have thought that it was better off that you learn it on your own than him telling you. He may be thinking that you might get hurt even more."

"He still doesn't know me, Kaiken…" she said, lowering her gaze. She felt arms surround her, holding her close. Her eyes widened.

"No, he doesn't. But I do. I understand you, Haruko. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you, Haruko, for a long time I've been, since the first day I've seen you…never forget that…"

Haruko closed her eyes and cried. She remembered those words…

_ "But I love you…for who you are. Never forget that..."_

Those same words that Rukawa told her…but now Kaiken was speaking them…she wanted to resist his hold, but it was so comforting, unlike Rukawa's…

_ Maybe we weren't meant to be…maybe I should just move on…_

** End flashback**

-/-

"…and from that day forward she seemed to have forgotten you and went out with Kaiken instead."

Rukawa's eyes narrowed and turned ice cold. He paled in so much anger.

"Don't be angry at Kaiken, man," Touka said, seriousness in his face. "It was also your fault. You never told her. But I'm not saying Kaiken took advantage of her. He wanted to be there for her when she was in need of someone. Matsui transferred to Osaka while Fujii moved to Tokyo, so she was really alone."

"But—why—"

"She went out with him? She wanted someone to hold on, Rukawa. A shoulder to cry on, to put it simply; Kaiken seemed perfect for her. They've been going out for almost a year now."

Rukawa stood up. He went up to the window. His eyes widened at what he saw; Kaiken was at the nearby house, gardening.

"Oh, and I forgot," Touka added. "Kaiken moved nearby, so you'll be expecting a lot of them together…"

Silence ensued.

_ Gomen, Rukawa, if that really hurt you, but I didn't want you to taste the same thing you gave to Haruko…_

-/-

** Flashback…**

"Touka?"

Touka turned. It was Haruko. Her hand was clasped tightly around Kaiken's.

"Yeah?

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Whispering something to Kaiken, she let go of him. Kaiken waved then took off.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

"I know that Rukawa's your best friend and all, so…when he comes back, please tell him about us when he asks you about it, and please tell him the whole truth…"

"Sure, Haruko. But why?"

"I don't want him to feel the same way I felt…" she answered, lowering her gaze.

"Haruko," Touka said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll tell him for sure. You care a lot about him still even if you're with Kaiken. You still love Rukawa; no matter how much you deny it, don't you?"

She nodded silently.

"Don't be so hurt over what happened. It's not your fault. And besides, you have Kaiken now."

Haruko looked up. Touka smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Touka…you're a real friend…"

** End flashback…**

"Kuso…" he heard Rukawa utter.

Touka stood up and went near Rukawa.

"You still have a chance," he said, making Rukawa turn.

"What chance? I don't have any chances anymore; I've wasted them all…"

"No, don't give up. She told me that she still loves you. She keeps on hoping that you'll come back. She keeps on asking me when, but I don't know, since you never told me when you were coming home, until you called me yesterday. So I still think you have this one last chance. Don't waste it this time, Rukawa, or you may lose her forever…"

-/-


	3. Jealousy

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! This week is our semestral break, so expect I'll be updating a bit sooner than usual!

For the reviewers…

Kari – you would really like Rukawa and Haruko back together, don't you?

Anime – yes, Rukawa still does, don't worry.

Cutiedallie – yes, everyone seems so, too. Yes, I'm a Filipino! Siyempre!

Mitra1 – I think Rukawa will have a taste of his own medicine in this chapter; maybe even stronger. Poor Rukawa!

Rayearthann – thanks!

Sweetdude – Rukawa's complaining to me about that…I told him that he spent five years in the US, and he still won't change?!? The old Rukawa is still in him somehow…

Julie-tearjerky – Good idea. But this story is not really that much connected to HFR. But then, Kaiken and Touka came from the story too.

The Winged Messenger – sure! Just for you and everyone else's sake…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slam Dunk; Kaiken and Touka belong to me.

**My Promise**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

_"You still have a chance," he said, making Rukawa turn._

_"What chance? I don't have any chances anymore; I've wasted them all…"_

_"No, don't give up. She told me that she still loves you. She keeps on hoping that you'll come back. She keeps on asking me when, but I don't know, since you never told me when you were coming home, until you called me yesterday. So I still think you have this one last chance. Don't waste it this time, Rukawa, or you may lose her forever…"_

-/-

**The next day…**

Rukawa and Touka walked home from the supermarket, 2 bags in their hands. Touka chatted happily about some girl he met in his job as Rukawa silently listened. He then stopped when they arrived at a small beach.

"Why don't we stop and rest? I mean, these bags are really heavy," Rukawa said with a smile.

"Man, you should do that more often," Touka said, shaking his head. As soon as they arrived at a small hut, they placed their bags on the benches and sat down. While relaxing, they looked at the people passing by.

"What should I do more often?" Rukawa asked, looking at Touka, who had taken a bag of chips from the shopping bag.

"Smiling…it makes you look good."

Rukawa laughed and shook his head as he took out a bottle.

"Laughing too…I've never seen you smile or laugh before, Rukawa."

"It's the new me, actually," Rukawa said.

"Joking, too…what happened to the Rukawa I once knew? Huh?" Touka said, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Hey, as if you didn't change yourself…as far as I'm concerned, the formerly happy-go-lucky Touka has become Kanagawa's playboy…"

Rukawa and Touka laughed to themselves and talked as they ate what they bought. Then, something made Rukawa stop eating.

"What? What is it, Rukawa? Oh, that." Touka saw Kaiken approach them.

"Hey guys," he said, greeting them. Touka stood up to greet him. As for Rukawa, he remained seated, staring up at Kaiken, eyes narrowed.

"So Rukawa, you're finally back after 5 years of absence," Kaiken said, taking notice of the stare Rukawa gave him.

"What did you expect? I'd allow what was taken from me to remain as is?"

"I didn't take Haruko away from you, Rukawa. She came to me for help, and I gave her help. I had no other intentions at that time but just to be her friend. And what happened between me and Haruko…I loved her for who she was. And she admitted her true feelings to me."

"Kaiken, that's enough," Touka said.

"No, let him continue. I want to know what really happened when I was gone. Sit down for a while, Kaiken. I have no intentions to fight whatsoever," Rukawa said.

"Now I've seen everything," Touka whispered, shaking his head. Kaiken sat down in front of him.

"I'm glad you've finally changed, Rukawa…" he said, looking at Rukawa straight in the eye.

-/-

Haruko looked around the supermarket. She had told Kaiken to meet her there, but he was 10 minutes late.

_Where could he be? I'm going to be late—_

"Hey, Aki," a cool voice said behind her. She turned. Seeing no one, she shook her head. Looking back at her watch, she felt arms surround her waist, holding her close to a male body. She smiled.

"Kai, if you keep on doing that, I'm really going to be late for my job. It's already 7:11 pm, and my show starts in 15 minutes…"

"Okay, okay," Kaiken said, letting her go. Taking her hand, he led her along the sidewalk.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry your guitar?"

"No, thank you. I like holding my guitar," she answered with a smile.

As they silently walked, viewing the buildings and cars, Kaiken began to talk.

"I saw Rukawa today. He came back."

"Oh," Haruko answered, her head lowering. She apparently didn't want to hear that name again.

"Is that all you can say, Aki?"

"I choose to forget all about the past, Kai." She shook her head. "Past is past, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems like Rukawa still wants to see you. I talked to him this afternoon. Touka was there, too."

"Rukawa…wants…to…see me?" she slowly said, her eyes looking back at his.

"Yeah. I think he came back to see you again." He saw the sadness in her eyes return. It has been years since he'd see that again. She turned away abruptly when she saw his face change.

"Look, Aki, look at me."

He gently tilted her chin to face him.

"I know you still love him, and I think he still loves you. I know it'll hurt me to leave you for him, but if everything proves to be true, I hope you'll be happy. I would do anything for you to be happy, Aki. I do."

He saw tears fall from her eyes. He gently brushed them away with his other hand.

"But Kai, I…"

"Shh…koi…don't cry. I love you. But if this is what it takes to make you happy, I will do it."

He shook his head and smiled.

"And besides, you look ugly when you cry like that…"

A smile returned to Haruko's face. She hit him on the shoulder jokingly.

"Even at a time like this…come on, we'll be late…"

She ran, and soon, Kaiken followed after.

-/-

A/N: That's the end of another chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed that!

Would Kaiken really allow that? What is going through that mind of his that caused him to tell Haruko that? And why did he call her Aki?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The Party

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I had a very major writer's block on my head…gomen ne!!!

To the reviewers…

Mitra1 – poor Rukawa…but then, should we really pity Rukawa when it should be Kaiken? The answers will come soon…

Kari – in this chapter, you'll find out. And thank you for reminding me to update…I'm so busy nowadays! Gomen!!!

Rayearthann – we really hope to see that someday. And don't worry, they will come back. Try writing a RuHaru…it's really fun! Thanks a lot!

Well, that's all…

**Disclaimer:** Kaiken and Touka are the only characters I own. Kaiken's brother (who'll appear later in the story) is mine, too. That's all I own. Don't sue me, please.

-/-

**My Promise**

**Chapter 3: The Party**

-/-

"_I choose to forget all about the past, Kai." She shook her head. "Past is past, right?"_

"_Yeah, but it seems like Rukawa still wants to see you. I talked to him this afternoon. Touka was there, too."_

"_Rukawa…wants…to…see me?" she slowly said, her eyes looking back at his._

"_Yeah. I think he came back to see you again." He saw the sadness in her eyes return. It has been years since he'd see that again. She turned away abruptly when she saw his face change._

"_Look, Aki, look at me."_

_He gently tilted her chin to face him. _

"_I know you still love him, and I think he still loves you. I know it'll hurt me to leave you for him, but if everything proves to be true, I hope you'll be happy. I would do anything for you to be happy, Aki. I do." _

_He saw tears fall from her eyes. He gently brushed them away with his other hand._

"_But Kai, I…"_

"_Shh…koi…don't cry. I love you. But if this is what it takes to make you happy, I will do it." _

_He shook his head and smiled._

"_And besides, you look ugly when you cry like that…"_

_A smile returned to Haruko's face. She hit him on the shoulder jokingly._

"_Even at a time like this…come on, we'll be late…" _

_She ran, and soon, Kaiken followed after._

-/-

Haruko knocked on the door. She knew she had called Kaiken before she came there, but there was no one answering the door. Sighing, she turned to leave. Then, she heard the door open.

"Yes?" A dark-haired boy asked. He looked like the older version of Kaiken, taller, but he had glasses on. She turned to face him.

"Um…yeah…is Kaiken home?"

"I'm sorry; he's gone out for a while. Would you like to wait for him inside?" The boy said, opening the door wider.

"Thanks," Haruko said, entering. This was the first time she came to Kaiken's home. As she sat on a sofa, she looked around. The boy closed the door and returned to reading a book. It was a technical book which Haruko could not understand.

"So, you're Kaiken's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, um…"

"Kyosuke," the boy answered, placing the book on the table in front of them. Tilting his glasses up, he walked to the kitchen, taking some sodas with him. He gave her one, and she nodded her thanks.

"How long have you been together?" he asked, sitting on a couch beside the sofa.

"I think…15 months…" she answered, counting with her fingers.

Kyosuke drank slowly. He placed his bottle down, wiping his lips gently. He sighed.

"You're lucky, Haruko."

"Honto ne? Doshite?"

Kyosuke turned away, looking at a picture on a shelf. It was Kaiken with another girl, who was smiling eagerly in the picture.

"It's been a long time before he fell in love again, not before Miyami's death," he said. "He loved her so much. I've got the feeling that he was looking for someone like her: optimistic, energetic, considerate, and smart…like you, I guess…"

"How did he get through all that?"

"I don't know, but he just stayed in his room, in front of his computer, typing something. I couldn't find out what it was, since it was hard to break in to. But I guess…those are his letters to Miyami."

Haruko looked at her glass. Her reflection stared back at her.

_Kai never told me any of these things…maybe he avoided talking about his past to forget Miyami…_

The front door opened, and in came Kaiken, his face covered with sweat. But he had some energy to spare to smile back at Haruko and sit down beside her. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where'd you run off again, Kaiken?" Kyosuke asked, his face behind the book again.

"I forgot to buy something for the party tonight, oniisan," Kaiken replied, taking the glass of soda in front of him and gulped thirstily.

"I guess you've already met my older brother, Kyosuke," Kaiken said, placing the glass in front of him. He turned to Haruko. She nodded.

"What party are you talking about, Kai?"

Kaiken turned to Kyosuke. He took a pillow and threw it at his brother, but Kyosuke swiftly avoided it. He placed the book down and picked up the pillow.

"Mom and Dad are coming home tonight, and I want to introduce you to them. We wanted to surprise them with a welcome home party. Are you okay with that?" Kaiken answered. Haruko thought she had seen a vein pop out of Kaiken's head; she blinked to be sure.

"Sure! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" With that, Kaiken turned to Kyosuke, his eyes narrowed.

"Were you expecting me to tell her, Akinara Kaiken? Well, think again. I'm not usually the one who tells things to my brother's girlfriend," Kyosuke said, throwing the pillow back at Kaiken. It hit him squarely in the head.

"Akinara...Kaiken?" Haruko said, turning to Kaiken, then to Kyosuke. "You mean...you're Akinara Kyosuke? You're the All-Japan Chess Champion and one of the top scientists in the Space Center?"

"Yes, we all know how Oniisan is smart in everything and all..." Kaiken muttered under his breath. Haruko took a pillow and hit him on the head. Kyosuke silently looked on.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was Akinara Kyosuke?!?" Haruko demanded. Kaiken shook his head and sighed.

"If everyone knew that, they'd be all fussing over me like the way they fuss over Kyosuke," he said, looking at his older brother. Kyosuke sighed and turned to Haruko.

"And I'm telling you, I hate it the same way Kaiken does...why don't they just see that I'm ordinary, like everybody else?" He tilted his glasses. Kaiken gave a silent laugh.

"Oh...but why did you change your last name, Kaiken?" she asked, turning to him.

"Hideaki is my mom's surname when she was still single. It was all oniisan's idea to change our last names. That way, we get the privacy we want."

"Oh...I see..."

Kyosuke stood up and placed the book down on the table. He began walking to the kitchen, but stopped before he disappeared behind the door.

"Why don't we get started on fixing the party, Kaiken? I'm sure you don't have plans today with Haruko..."

Kaiken groaned. Haruko could see the mischievous glint in Kyosuke's eyes. She laughed. He was smart...too smart for Kaiken. She knew Kaiken was trying to avoid staying at home, but she didn't know why back then. Now she knew: because Kyosuke was trying to get him to do chores and duties around the house.

"As a matter of fact..." Kaiken began, slowly standing up. He slowly paced towards the door, hoping that Kyosuke wouldn't see him. He soon got to the door. But as he got hold of the door knob, he saw a hand pop out of nowhere and stop him. He turned slowly, and saw Kyosuke standing right beside him, a very dangerous look behind his light-refracted glasses. Kaiken looked back and forth from the kitchen door to his brother's serious face.

"How—how did you—"

Haruko was also surprised by the incredible speed Kyosuke made. The distance of the kitchen from the front door was quite far, but Kyosuke was able to cross it in a blink of an eye.

Kyosuke took Kaiken and dragged him towards the kitchen. Haruko looked as Kaiken tried to pull off from his brother.

"Simple. But it would take me more time explaining that getting you to cook that food, Kaiken. Why would I work for the Space Center if I don't know how to cross paths with the speed of light? And my training has surely paid off..."

Haruko shook her head. She didn't know much of Kaiken; but she had no idea that his brother Kyosuke was something more...

-/-

_That night..._

"Hmm...I guess something's going on at Kaiken's," Touka said, peering out the window. Rukawa didn't seem to faze from his cooking. Touka turned on the television. He began to smell a wonderful scent.

"What's cooking, Rukawa? I guess that's something good..."

"Someone's knocking at the door," Rukawa said, peeping through the door. "I'm going to fix dinner." He went back to his work. Touka stood up and opened the door.

"Ah, Haruko-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked, a surprised look on his face.

"I was wondering if you had some cheese graters," Haruko said.

"Hmm...let me check. Why don't you come in first while I look for them?" Touka said, inviting Haruko in. She came in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, have you seen the graters anywhere?" Touka screamed while walking in the kitchen. Haruko looked around as she patiently waited.

"Here you go," a low, familiar voice came up beside her. She turned, and felt herself blush. She stood up and shyly took the grater from his hands.

"A-Arigato, Rukawa-kun..." she said, not looking up at him. "Please thank Touka for me..."

She was just about to turn around to leave, but then, Rukawa called her back.

"We were just about to have some dinner...would you like to stay over?"

Haruko turned. Did she hear what she just heard?

"Go-Gomen nasai, but...Kaiken's parents are coming home...and he invited me to meet them and have dinner..."

Rukawa looked at the girl in front of him. He wanted so much to tell her that he wanted her back...but he couldn't. Now was not the time.

"I understand."

She dimly bowed and left the house. Touka peered from the kitchen door, hoping his plan might have worked. All he saw was a standing Rukawa, staring at the door. He shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Akinara are coming here, so they're probably preparing something for them. But I didn't know that Haruko was invited too..."

"It doesn't matter," Rukawa coldly said, walking past Touka. "We should eat; the food might get cold."

Touka wanted to speak more, but he decided not to when he saw Rukawa start eating. He sat down in front of him and silently ate.

-/-

"How wonderful to meet you, Haruko dear," Mrs. Akinara said, gazing at her son's girlfriend. She remembered Miyami all of the sudden. She looked exactly like Haruko, although Miyami herself didn't smile that brightly.

"Where's Kyosuke?" Mr. Akinara asked Kaiken, who was holding Haruko's hand.

"He's at the kitchen, I think," Kaiken said, raking his disheveled hair off his eyes. He turned to Haruko.

"Did you get the grater?" he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Dinner's ready," Kyosuke announced. Haruko's eyes widened as she looked at Kyosuke; he had changed into a traditional outfit. He was just fixing the table a few seconds ago, when all of the sudden, he reappears wearing a blue hakama and a white gi. Behind him were a lot of luxurious foods he and Kaiken made.

"Hmm...Always the tradition, isn't it, Kyosuke?" Mr. Akinara said, approaching Kyosuke. The two began talking as they went in the kitchen.

"Well, I should change my clothes," Mrs. Akinara said, turning to the two. "Tonight's theme might be like the ancient times. I don't think you have a kimono, do you, Haruko?" she asked.

"I didn't know...do you have a spare one, Mrs. Akinara?" Haruko asked.

"I think I have one just your size, dear," Mrs. Akinara said. Haruko smiled.

"Arigato…"

"Now, come up with me to the bedroom while Kaiken changes into his, too."

Kaiken groaned as his mother led Haruko away by hand.

"Demo okaasan…"

"No buts, Kaiken! Now go to your room and change…we wouldn't want your girlfriend to look awkward around her own boyfriend, do we?" Mrs. Akinara threatened. Kaiken threw his hands up in defeat and walked to his room.

-/-

Haruko nervously walked down the stairs. Mrs. Akinara helped her walk down, since she couldn't walk easily with a kimono on.

"Wait here," Mrs. Akinara said as she opened the kitchen door. She peeped in, and saw all the males sitting at the dinner table. She went in first. She noticed Haruko still standing outside, so she bade her in.

"Sorry we took so long," Mrs. Akinara said as she held Haruko's hand as she walked in. Kaiken's jaw dropped, Kyosuke's glasses shined all too brightly, and Mr. Akinara's smile widened.

Haruko was wearing a very elegant midnight blue kimono held together by a powder blue obi. There were some patterns of white chrysanthemums on the kimono. Her hair was held up by a beautiful comb with a small iris on it. She meekly smiled as she sat down beside Kaiken, as Mrs. Akinara sat beside her husband. Haruko noticed Kaiken still looking at her, eyes still wide.

"Well, what do you think?" she whispered to him. He shook his head and smiled. He took her hand.

"No words could ever describe the way you look now, Aki…"

Haruko flinched at her nickname. She remembered all of the sudden why she had chosen that nickname; and that nickname was only made for one purpose: her secret identity in her Ragnarok days. She didn't know how Kaiken found out about that name, but at first, it sounded fine. But now, it didn't seem right.

"Don't call me that, please…"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kaiken said. A look of worry crossed his features.

"Gomen Kai, but…it doesn't sound right…"

Kaiken looked at her. This was the first time that she took notice of her name.

"Okay, but what will I call you?"

"My own name sounds fine to me…"

"Hey, are you two planning to eat or something?" Kyosuke said, surprising the two. They turned to him.

"Oniisan, can't you see we're talking here…" Kaiken said. Haruko swore that she had seen the vein this time…

"You can have time talking later. Now is the time for food," Kyosuke said, tilting his glasses.

Haruko shook her head as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating. The two brothers started bickering again, but their parents took no notice. It seemed that they were used to it.

No one knew of the future that lay ahead them. But for now, this moment of happiness has to pass in order to prepare them for the challenge that was to come…

-/-

**A/N:** Whew! Finally! Ok…breathe…breathe…

I just found out that Haruko's name meant "spring child", while Kaiken's was pretty hard, since "Kai" is Swedish/Hawaiian. So in translation, I chose the Hawaiian one, which meant wave, therefore his name meaning "strong wave". Akinara means "golden autumn". I just made that name up, actually, but Aki meant "autumn" (therefore the meaning of Haruko's nickname) and Nara meaning "golden age" or something like that. Kyosuke's name means "respectful meditation". As for Touka's name, I have no idea, since that name is made up too.

Can someone tell me what Rukawa's name means?

Until next update!

-/-


	5. A little chat

**A/N: **Hello! Here I am again…updating! Hehehe…

Cutiedallie – hehehe…kung pwede nga lang, no? Thanks!

Kari – thanks for the translation and the review! And, no, Kyosuke doesn't necessarily like Haruko; he's just happy that his brother finally found someone after many years of torturing himself with his past…Kyosuke is very unpredictable sometimes; he can be very serious or be a very caring but annoying older brother…

Sherri – thanks! But as for now, this and Hidden from Reality are my stories…and HFR is complete and this is its sequel…anyway, in your review, the link didn't show up. Please verify!

Mitra1 – a bit angry at Rukawa, eh? Well then, let's see how he faces with Kaiken in this chapter…

diwata – oh…thanks! I can't believe it…one of the greatest writers of RuHaru has reviewed!!! Wow…hehehe…I'm happy you're back, diwata-san!

Rayearthann – like I said before, why should we pity Rukawa when it should be Kaiken! You will all find out soon why…

Shira Rukawa – oh…thanks too! Yeah, I know there are so much yaoi, but soon, real fanfics will come!

Well, on to the story!

Remember please, that I don't own the original Slam Dunk characters; the Akinara family, Miyami, and Touka belong to me. If ever Kenji is mentioned, he is, too.

**-/-**

**My Promise**

**Chapter 4: A little chat**

**-/-**

_"Well, what do you think?" she whispered to him. He shook his head and smiled. He took her hand._

_"No words could ever describe the way you look now, Aki…"_

_Haruko flinched at her nickname. She remembered all of the sudden why she had chosen that nickname; and that nickname was only made for one purpose: her secret identity in her Ragnarok days. She didn't know how Kaiken found out about that name, but at first, it sounded fine. Now, it didn't seem right._

_"Don't call me that, please…"_

_"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kaiken said. A look of worry crossed his features._

_"Gomen Kai, but…it doesn't sound right…"_

_Kaiken looked at her. This was the first time that she took notice of her name._

_"Okay, but what will I call you?"_

_"My own name sounds fine to me…"_

_"Hey, are you two planning to eat or something?" Kyosuke said, surprising the two. They turned to him._

_"Oniisan, can't you see we're talking here…" Kaiken said. Haruko swore that she had seen the vein this time…_

_"You can have time talking later. Now is the time for food," Kyosuke said, tilting his glasses._

_Haruko shook her head as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating. The two brothers started bickering again, but their parents took no notice. It seemed that they were used to it._

_No one knew of the future that lay ahead them. But for now, this moment of happiness has to pass in order to prepare them for the challenge that was to come…_

**-/-**

**The next day…**

Kaiken walked from the arcade shop he was working at. Glancing at his watch, he hurried to walk across the street. He had to meet Haruko at the bar she performed at.

_Hmm…what will she perform this time? I wonder…_

He saw Rukawa come out of a nearby grocery as he walked on the sidewalk. Their eyes met. Kaiken smiled, while Rukawa just stopped to stare.

"Kon nichiwa, Rukawa-kun! What've you been up to these past few days? Haven't seen you for a while…"

"None of your business. If you would excuse me…" Rukawa said, trying to get past Kaiken. He just sighed.

"I know how much you want her back. I'm not at all blind not to see that, you know."

That statement made Rukawa stop and turn. Kaiken's smile turned into a serious frown.

"What are you trying to say?" Rukawa said. Kaiken shook his head.

"Denial. Why do you live in such a horrible place, Rukawa? Do you want to torture yourself for the rest of your life?"

Kaiken was speaking in riddles, but Rukawa understood what he was saying.

"She has someone else in her life, don't you think? You call me blind when I'm right in front of him."

"What if I told you that we didn't have any relationship at all; that we were just best of friends?"

"What my own eyes see never lie. Don't act like you don't know it."

"Do you want me to prove everything to you?"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. He guessed the time, thinking he might get late. He was to walk away, when Kaiken called after him.

"I have no time for such nonsense, Hideaki. Leave me be."

"What if I proved everything I just told you now?"

"Don't you understand anything? I don't care…"

"What? Are you saying that you don't care for her at all?"

Kaiken saw Rukawa's fists clench in anger. He knew he had gotten him.

"Three days from now, Kaede Rukawa, you will see that what I'm telling you is right. A quarter to eight, at the Late Night Café."

Kaiken was expecting a rude remark or a sarcastic answer, but only silence answered him.

"I know you'll come. You'd…kill yourself if you never see the truth, won't you?"

It seemed like forever before Rukawa could speak. Kaiken could sense that he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Hideaki Kaiken, remember this: when I prove everything to be wrong, and that what you're saying is not true, you will leave me be. And take your girlfriend with you, if you would. You two are annoying me."

With that, Rukawa walked away. Kaiken only shook his head. He began to walk towards the other direction.

_You can't force someone as stubborn as he is unless he convinces himself…_

-/-

"Kaiken, why'd you taken so long…I thought you were never going to come," Haruko said, nudging him by his ribs. Kaiken choked playfully.

"I had a little…chat with someone a while ago."

As Haruko placed her guitar in its place, Kaiken walked towards her. She combed her hair as he sat down on the chair beside the dressing table.

"Who might that be?"

"Oh, just someone…I asked him to see your performance on Friday…"

Haruko turned to him, a wondering look in her eyes. Kaiken shook his head and laughed.

"You just have to wait, oh impatient one…"

She turned back to fixing herself. She shook her head. He took the guitar case.

"You and your pranks…who could that be? Guess I'd have to wait…"

"It isn't a prank, Haruko. And I know that this'll be for your own good…and his…" he added the last part silently.

-/-

Touka glanced at Rukawa, who was busy cooking some fried rice. He began to take out some plates.

"What's up with you? I haven't heard a word from you ever since you arrived home," he said, nudging Rukawa on his arm. He didn't budge.

"Guess who."

Touka thoughtfully placed the plates on the table. Rukawa put out the food and took out some wine. Touka's eyebrow rose up, taking note of Rukawa's sudden mood change.

The thing was that Rukawa never had a sudden mood change. Nor did his cool mood ever change before.

"I can't think of anyone I know, and what's with the wine? Are we celebrating something with that mood of yours?"

"Clue: I hate him."

"Sakuragi? I thought you two made peace years ago before you left?"

"Not him, do 'aho."

And that was the first time he said that insult. Something was terribly wrong with Rukawa, Touka knew that. But before he could even utter an answer, Rukawa stood up, taking a glass of wine and a plate.

"If you'd excuse me, I'll eat at the roof. I know you've got a lot of thinking to do. Clean on your own."

Touka only stared as Rukawa left the room. A few minutes passed before he finally got the answer.

"Kaiken?"

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number. He pressed it to his ear and waited anxiously for the other line to answer.

"Hello, Ken? It's me…yeah, you followed him, right? Yeah…what did he say...what?! Iiya da…are you sure? Sou ka…did you tell Hyo, by the way? Tell him to inform Kyosuke…yeah. Switch to Plan B…make sure none of the three find out. What? No, maybe he didn't recognize you…I'll tell Kyosuke tomorrow. Yeah…okay. Sure. De wa kyuzo…ja."

He turned off the phone. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat silently. His thoughts lingered on to the conversation he had ago with Rukawa.

Something was going on…what was it?

But then, he didn't need to find out…

-/-

**A/N: **That ends another chapter, folks! Can anyone guess who Touka was talking to? What did Kyosuke, Kaiken's older brother, have anything to do with this? And who is Hyo? What are their plans?

To summarize it all, what were they talking about? No one knows…

'Till next chapter, minna! Ja ne!

-/-


	6. Three Days

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I'm back again!

For the reviews…

Kari – well, everyone will find everything out sooner…and the clue to who Touka was talking to on the phone is that he's already mentioned. His nickname is Ken, which is mentioned too.

Cutiedallie – You'll get it…di naman gaano…hehehe!

Ruby – thanks!

Well, that's all! I've already mentioned what I own, so…on with the story!

**-/-**

**My Promise**

**Chapter 5: Three Days**

**-/-**

_"If you'd excuse me, I'll eat at the roof. I know you've got a lot of thinking to do. Clean on your own."_

_Touka only stared as Rukawa left the room. A few minutes passed before he finally got the answer._

_"Kaiken?"_

_Taking out his phone, he dialed a number. He pressed it to his ear and waited anxiously for the other line to answer._

_"Hello, Ken? It's me…yeah, you followed him, right? Yeah…what did he say...what?! Iiya da…are you sure? Sou ka…did you tell Hyo, by the way? Tell him to inform Kyosuke…yeah. Switch to Plan B…make sure none of the three find out. What? No, maybe he didn't recognize you…I'll tell Kyosuke tomorrow. Yeah…okay. Sure. De wa kyuzo…ja."_

_He turned off the phone. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat silently. His thoughts lingered on to the conversation he had ago with Rukawa._

_Something was going on…what was it? _

_But then, he didn't need to find out…_

-/-

**Day One**

"Hey Kaiken, can I talk to you for a while?" Touka said, walking to him. Kaiken walked out from his stall.

"Sure…what is it? Some tips at Death Eaters?" He asked. They walked out from the arcade shop.

"No…though I need some help at level 40."

Kaiken snickered. He stopped and turned to Touka. His eyebrows popped in confusion.

"This is about Rukawa and Haruko, isn't it?" Kaiken said, a knowing smile on his face. Touka shook his head.

"I knew you were such a good analyst, Kaiken. Are you…sure you want to leave her for Rukawa? I mean, you do love her, don't you?"

Kaiken turned to the sky. Touka went closer to his best friend.

"Yes, but the problem is that Rukawa is in the state of denial. I think Kenji was there too the other day."

"His flaming red hair was easy to see during the night; now I know how you found out."

"No, not only that; the time Haruko went to get the grater, her mood changed. I saw that; I'm not her boyfriend if I didn't know her any better, did I?"

Touka laughed. He hit Kaiken on the shoulder jokingly.

"Yeah…and anyway, is Hyo home?"

"He got home the time Haruko came. That explained why Kyosuke was so fast the other day; he was just joking about the 'speed of light' stuff. The two just got together to fool around again. It was Hyo who surprised me. I really hate having twin brothers…"

The two began walking again.

"When is Izumi coming home, anyway? I haven't asked her out since she left for college…"

"When will you ever give up on my sister? She's still young; and you are really turning to a playboy, you know…"

-/-

**Day Two**

"Touka? Hello? Is anyone home?" Haruko called, knocking on the door. She was to return the graters, since she'd forgotten to return them. She was about to give up, when the door opened. She blushed when she saw the person who'd opened the door.

"Hai…"

It was Rukawa. It seemed that he had just woken up; his hair was unruly, there was a very droopy expression on his face, a few drops of saliva were still on his chin, and he was wearing a crumpled dark blue shirt and shorts on.

"A-Ano…I was wondering if…"

"Touka left with Kaiken this morning; said he was doing some exercise with him," he said with a huge yawn. "Would you like to come in?"

Her eyes widened at his invitation. She looked on the floor.

"I might be disturbing you…I mean…you just woke up—"

"Did you have breakfast?"

She looked back at him. He was wide awake now, his eyes alert. His hands were in his pockets.

"Um…"

"Come in; I'll cook some pancakes."

He turned and walked in. He began to walk into the kitchen, when he stopped and turned. Haruko was still standing in the doorway, a confused expression on her face. She was fiddling with the grater. He walked back.

No words were exchanged. He took the grater in one hand, and her hand in the other. He gently led her to the living room.

"Please sit down."

Haruko did as he had said. He went to close the door. He walked to the kitchen and began to take out some pancake mix, eggs and milk.

A few minutes passed, and Rukawa had finally finished cooking. He turned to call her.

"Come in here; the food's ready."

She shyly went in. Seeing him placing the pancakes on a plate, he helped him place the other utensils on the table. They sat down in front of each other. Haruko just stared at her plate.

"Well…dig in…" he said. She looked up at him. His face showed usual coolness, but something was clearly on his mind. She nodded and smiled.

Taking her fork, she sliced a part of the pancake and popped it in her mouth. She savored the sweetness and softness of the pastry in her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm…delicious!" she said with a smile. She opened her eyes, and saw Rukawa staring intently at her, watching her every move.

"I'm glad that you like it."

He picked up his fork and began eating. She looked as he silently ate.

"Forgive me for asking, Rukawa-kun, but…since when did you learn how to cook?" She said, popping another piece in her mouth.

"If you go to the US, you have to know how to be independent. You cook your own food, wash your own clothes, and fix your own apartment. Luckily, the owner of the apartment, who was an old lady, taught me how to cook. She was kind enough to teach me the language, too."

Haruko nodded and smiled. They both ate in silence.

Touka came in the house a few minutes later. He smiled secretly, seeing the two in the kitchen. He went upstairs silently.

**-/-**

**Day Three**

**11:32 a.m.****; Rukawa's flat**

"Yeah…saw them yesterday…they were eating…I guess they're back to normal…yeah…I'm gonna remind him…sure…ja…"

Touka turned off the phone and turned to Kenji. He smiled.

"So, how are the two going?" Kenji inquired. Touka walked past him and grabbed a Coke. Rukawa was out, doing some errands with Haruko. It seemed like the two of them were friends now.

It was Kaiken who called. He was doing some troubleshooting at the arcade shop he was working at; but he managed to spare some time to call up.

"Fine…I mean, he had managed to convince Haruko to go…" he opened the Coke and drank.

"Oh, really? So it means plan B is working?"

"Yeah…but it depends on the success on Haruko's performance tonight. A good addition to the plan; I mean, his plan is better."

Kenji turned to get a can of tea. He opened it and began to drink. He turned to Touka.

"Hyo called a while ago…he said he was going to the café with Kyosuke later. Are we coming, too?"

"Sure! We don't want to miss the action, don't we?"

-/-

**5:23 p.m.**

Kaiken walked silently along the sidewalk. He smiled to himself as he recalled what Haruko told him over the phone.

"I never knew he could talk so much! I mean, all he talked about was his experience in the States, and he was actually joking! He had such a good sense of humor…"

He turned to the afternoon sky. The sun was sinking down. Clouds were still adrift, but the sky was pale orange.

He turned to the street. Checking for any vehicles, he began to cross. His eyes turned ahead to the other sidewalk.

BEEP!

A flash of blinding light and sounds of car horns were the last thing he had heard.

And will ever hear.

-/-

**7:15 p.m.****; the Late Night Café**

Kyosuke felt his phone ringing. Turning to Hyo, who was talking with Touka, excused himself and stood up. Haruko and Kenji turned to Kyosuke. Kaiken was still not around, so they expectantly turned to him.

"Hai…nande?! Doshite? Hai…where…okay…we'll get there as soon as we can…ja…"

Kyosuke worriedly turned to the four. They were all gazing expectantly.

"It's Rukawa…he said Kaiken had an accident…"

"What?!" Hyo exclaimed. Touka turned to Haruko. Her face was pale. Her hands were shaking.

"No…iiya da…"

"Let's go now! Or we may never get the chance!" Kenji said, standing up. All five ran outside and into Kenji's car. Driving at full speed, everyone hoped it wasn't too late still.

_No please…not now, Kami-sama…_Haruko silently prayed.

-/-

**Kanagawa****General****Hospital**

Rukawa turned off his phone. He found him at the street. He wanted to catch up with him to ask something, when he saw a rushing truck bump him. He immediately rushed to his aid.

Now he was at the hospital, waiting expectantly for the doctor's analysis. He stood up as he saw one come out of the surgery room.

"How are you related to Mr. Akinara, sir?"

"He's my…best friend."

"Does he have any relatives?"

"I called them up, doc…why, is there something wrong with Kaiken?"

The doctor turned away from him. He took a deep breath.

"Sir, I think it's best when his relatives are here. They may not take the results all too well."

All of the sudden, Touka, Kenji, Kyosuke, Hyo and Haruko came in the emergency room. Spotting Rukawa, they ran to him.

"How is he? How is my brother?" Hyo expectantly asked the doctor. All of them turned to the doctor. He closed his eyes.

"I have examined the body, and done all what I can. We're sorry…we cannot revive him."

The doctor left. Kyosuke and Hyo were in a trance, while Kenji kept on shaking his head. Haruko had begun crying incessantly while Touka calmed her. They both sat down on the hospital benches. Kenji went to the twins and led them to the other benches. Rukawa sat down beside Touka.

"Are you okay, guys?" Kenji asked the two. Kyosuke took out his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Hyo clasped his fists in anger.

"Shh…Haruko, calm down…" Touka said, rubbing her back. He wanted as much to cry, but he needed to be strong, amidst the sudden events.

"I can't, Touka…I mean, it's just…" Haruko stuttered through her tears. Then they all saw Rukawa stand up and leave.

"Where are you going, Rukawa? Hey man, come back!" Kenji called after him. But it was too late, for he had already sped away with his motorcycle. He sighed.

Everything was too late now. But there is always hope for everything else.

For nothing was impossible.

-/-


End file.
